We'll Meet Again When Our Kunai Collide
by Deathberry Love
Summary: Tell me, do you still believe in the thing called fate? SasuSaku. ItaSaku.


**Summary:** "We'll meet again when our kunai collide."

Sakura finally chases up to Sasuke after all these years, what holds in their fateful meeting, and what happens when Itachi of all people appears as well?

**Author's Note:** Wow, I had a really hard time choosing a title for this story. It's not completely original (it comes from "We'll Meet Again When Our Cars Collide") but I hope it's pretty creative. But whatever, the hell with the title This is my first attempt at SasuSaku and truly a first go at anything to do with Itachi xDD

So read and review – comments, slight flamers and praise or whatever is gladly accepted(:

**Disclaimer:** Hell no, I sadly do not own any of the Naruto characters.

Her black heeled sandals stepped out onto the pavement, tapping as they came in contact with the ground. Sakura took in a deep breath and let out a relaxed smile. These were one of the days when one in Konoha could really appreciate living there. It was early but already the sun was shining warm and bright down on the crooked paths, low houses, buildings and the Hokage Office. Chatter and morning noise had already arisen as shops opened up and villagers prepared for another day or work or school.

She had a long-awaited day of rest and she was going to make the most of it. Given that most of her friends were out on missions, she had time to finally spend with herself. Suppressing an urge to run down the street and flail her arms freely, she made her way to a certain flower shop.

Missions were just like a breeze to Sakura nowadays, maybe some of the breezes a little stronger, but it was fine just the way it was. Her medical ninjutsu, strength and chakra control had reached to an even higher extent than when she was fifteen and she was satisfied with being a real asset to whatever team she was with. Besides endless missions, Tsunade had also worked her up by putting her on as many shifts as possible at the Konoha Hospital, sending her down to storage rooms and labs to observe experiments and testing antibiotics and medicines and of course studying non-stop for at least five hours straight in the huge, old library. After a while, Sakura realized that besides pushing her around a lot to train to become a better medic-nin, was a way for Tsunade to vent out her feelings of being bossed around by Shizune.

"Ohaiyo!" she called merrily as she stepped into the Yamanka Flower shop.

The shop was empty except for the two girls at the counter. One tall, radiant blonde-haired girl with matching apron leaning behind it, and another equally tall and slim, long, indigo-haired girl jacketed with a jounin vest and black cargo pants standing straight with her hands clasped behind her back, in front of the stand.

"Sakura-san!" exclaimed the dark haired girl, swinging around to review soft opal eyes.

"Sakura! Rare day free, ne?" Ino shot her a friendly smile.

She nodded back. "Hinata, when'd you get back?"

'Just five hours ago. Kiba-kun and Shino-kun are still at the hospital for the morning. I'm – I'm fine though." She added quickly before Sakura's eyes could narrow slightly in concern.

Ino lazily closed her eyes and raised her arms above her head, stretching. "This silly girl's been waiting at the west gate straight after she got back from her mission."

"Waiting…for who?"

"Ino-san!" Immediately the usual faint pink blush etched up the Hyuuga heiress's cheeks.

"Who else?" grinned Ino cheekily. "Naruto, of course."

"Ino-san!" Hinata turned to Ino, her face now a boiling red.

Sakura laughed. "Hinata you can't spend all your time worrying and waiting for him. Besides the latest report from Naruto and Kakashi-sensei said they wouldn't be back for at least another few days or so."

"Oh…" Hinata looked down at her open-toed sandals, shuffling them from side to side.

"So what're your plans for today, Sakura?" Ino propped up her chin with a hand interestedly.

"I don't know…hang around?" she replied vaguely. "You got something in mind or you guys busy today?"

"I just came back so I should be able to have the day off."

"Hmm…we-ell…Chouji's on a mission, the chuunin exams have just passed so there's barely any work left for me…" Ino slowly counted off her fingers, reciting her social diary. "…Shikamaru's still in the Sand – God knows what he's doing with that fan-girl -"

"No plans with Sai?" Sakura cut in slyly and swiftly moved her head sideways to avoid the kunai that came flying from behind the kunai.

"Forehead girl!" Ino growled automatically.

"What? Aren't you on the mission to get that botox-injected-jerk to truly smile?"

Another kunai embedded itself into the wall beside the glass doors. Hinata stifled a giggle and Sakura laughed. "Okay. Okay I'll leave it. So…?"

Still huffing, Ino rolled back her shoulders. "A free morning for you and then lunch with us later at Ichiraku then an afternoon of shopping and stocking up whatever at the local bazaar?"

Sakura shrugged. "Sounds good to me. But I'll just have to stop by the chuu-,"

"Sakura! It's a day off! You are NOT stopping by the chuunin offices – not even just to check up on things." Ino chided.

The twenty year old pink-haired kunoichi sighed. "Ino…"

"No - Tsunade-sama's apprentice or not." Ino said firmly.

"Fine. Can I tell you what you look like right now?"

The blonde raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You look like an over-worried mother."

Grin. Dodge whizzing pen.

"Sakura…"

"Ahem." Hinata coughed softly, being the usual step-in-to-stop-Ino-Sakura-arguments-peace-maker. They both turned to look at the timid woman. Sakura kept in a slight smile. Getting to be close friends with Hinata was probably one of the best things that happened to her. On the outlook she was still a shy girl with her forever habit of pressing her two index fingers together anxiously and trying to keep everything at peace. Underneath her typical jounin vest, though was a very revealing piece of clothing that Sakura knew she'd never ever be seen in in the Hyuuga household – and these were one of the things that had vastly changed about Hyuuga Hinata. She was good for both partying and peaceful company.

Ino, on the other hand remained as loud and stubborn as before and probably one of the wildest kunoichi in Konoha. She had wriggled away expertly from the dress code for instructors at the Ninja Academy and exam grounds and also the offices where she did paperwork and taken to worn low cuts and mid-drift-bearing, short articles of clothing to show off her slim figure and curves. She also had the love to party, go clubbing and to dance. But one thing that Sakura loved about Ino, was besides being a strong loudmouth, she also had moments when her mature side shown out and Sakura could tell her everything and anything and she'd be there.

Sakura herself, though nearly as slim as Ino, had a heavier build with all the intense training. She, too, ignored the jounin/chuunin vests and she had on a red, slashed-shoulder top that followed her curves then shaped out like a miniskirt. Underneath she wore short black tight shorts and the usual leg-wrapped, black boots. Her hair stayed slightly past her shoulders and she still had her protector tied as a hair band.

Ino grumbled. "Okay. Ichiraku – twelve thirty?"

"Sure. Hinata?'

"Mhm. I'm going to visit Kurenai-sensei later on as well. Do you guys want to come?"

"And visit the baby?!" Ino straightened up brightly. "I'd love to! Sakura?"

"Um…yeah I guess. She's been helping me with genjutsu practices for so long even with the baby and all."

"So it's decided – we're gonna - !"

"Ino-san, Sakura-san, duck!"

Instinctively, all three of them ducked under as a large eagle came crashing through the glass doors, sending shards of sharp glass shattering everywhere. The bird swooped gracefully around the shop before perching itself on the table top.

"What…the – hell?!" Ino slowly clambered upwards, holding an arm over her head.

Sakura got up swiftly from her crouching position. "Is anyone hurt?"

"No. But what the hell was - ?!" Ino began grouchily.

"Sakura-san! It's a red notice from Hokage-sama!" Hinata was staring at a tiny red scroll tucked onto a small ring on the eagle's leg.

"What?" The pink-haired girl immediately unlatched the red scroll from the leg and rolled it out, scanning through the lines of black ink and high speed.

"What is it?" Ino, now alert was brushing off dirt from her apron and peered over Sakura's shoulder. But before she could read anything Sakura shut it. She looked up dazedly, eyes wide and unfocused.

"Sakura-san…?"

"Sakura!"

She suddenly snapped out of her astonishment, her green eyes more alive . "Ino, Hinata, sorry. Emergency mission. I might not see you in a bit. Bye."

Before either of her friends could give a reply, she had darted in between the mess of glass, soil and broken pots and out into the dazzling bright street.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shisou!"

The oak door was swung open with so much force that it banged onto the wall and flung back. Sakura quickly ducked away and into the Hokage's office.

"Shi-shisou!" she repeated, bending over and panting heavily. When she got no reply she steadily looked back up.

The office was in a surprisingly big mess. Papers were strewn over the table top, black ink had splattered over them, scrolls which Sakura recognized were maps were piled on the floor. Tsunade was sitting at the table, poring over a list of names and map bearings amidst the other stacks of documents. Her young face was concentrated in a tight frown and for once in a long time, wrinkles had formed at her forehead and a vein was throbbing in her temple.

"Tsunade-sama." Sakura tried again.

Tsunade held a hand up to silence her. "Forest…cover…Yamato? No…medical need…" she mumbled. Sakura stood rooted to the ground. What was this? The message she had received in the scroll had been written in red ink that it was a MUST that Sakura went straight at once to the office as there was an emergency.

Suddenly Tsunade slammed a hand down the table. Sakura could spot the slight crack of the two pieces of wood widening slightly. "Sakura…We found him."

"What?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura's breath caught in her throat, her green irises expanding.

"Sakura?"

Seconds of silence was greeted back then –

"Where." A statement more than a question. Her face was devoid of any emotion, any light that she had in her eyes for the morning had definitely left and her voice was in serious monotone.

Tsunade shook her head wearily. "Slow down. The information just came in fifteen minutes ago from an observation platoon. I've already formed a team of ANBU to –,"

"Where."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed. "A team of five should be enough. I'm ordering you to go along as a medic in case of – "

"Where."

Tsunade's hand rolled into a fist and pounded the table, causing the table to finally break and all the pieces of paper to cascade down and add to the disastrous dump on the floor.

"SAKURA! WATCH WHO YOU'RE TALKING TO!"

Immediately the kunoichi winced and looked down. But although her hair had covered her face, Tsunade could clearly see the droplets falling thick and fast onto the carpet. Tsunade settled back slowly into her chair, her eyes closed with frustration.

"Naruto." A choking voice uttered.

Tsunade's eyes remained closed but her eyebrow arched – she knew what was coming.

"I need Naruto. And Kakashi-sensei. We need to go together."

"They're still at the Waterfall. Their location is far from yours. Energy and health is also an issue. And the information…is not primary source. We cannot wait. I'm sorry. But I will send them there as soon as possible."

"Bu-but-,"

"I know Sakura, _I know_. But it's the best I can do."

"I'm sorry."

The Hokage opened her eyes to see Sakura facing her again. Her jade eyes were still brimming with tears but a teensy bit of the old determination had also taken stage. Tsunade smiled. "Naruto needs you too right? So if you don't go…who's gonna beat up Uchiha Sasuke along with him and drag him back?"

Sakura managed a weak smile.

"I'll be going." She turned to the door.

"Oh, and Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"Stay safe."

"I'll try."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There are a total of four of them and seven of us. Medic nins, we need one at the rear. Sakura-san - ," the captain lowered his voice. Sakura hopped from a different branch to get closer and be able to hear. His mask was swallowing up a lot of his words and the wind that whistled through them as they traveled at high speed through the lush foliage blocked her ears. " - Hokage-sama said she'd permit you to go on offence but if anything happens you are to convert straight back to medical and defence okay?"

She nodded, unable to answer. She was glad they had given her a mask as well. Underneath it, none of her emotions could be shown. However it was uncomfortable and she had to constantly lift it up a little to let in a little more air.

She bounded back to her position, her eyes kept on both her surroundings and the captain. Then he made his signal with two of his fingers and the whole group dispersed into the trees.

She was breathing heavily. She was aware of it but she couldn't stop it. Danger was alive and obvious in the air, and listening intently she could already hear the metal clashes of blade against blade in the distance.

_Concentrate, Sakura, concentrate. You can't afford to screw up now. Especially for Naruto._

Suddenly she spotted a bright flash of red a bit in front of her and suddenly a familiar yelling sound erupted at the same spot.

"Taichou!" she cried out instinctively and sped up. As she neared the clearing, she immediately spotted her captain's body lying at the bottom of the leafy canopy. She could tell straightaway he wasn't dead but hurt badly. Then she saw what that flash of red was. Standing on an opposite tree was a girl. She was staring at down at the captain's motionless body with a grin. She had on a light yellow jacket that split apart where her flat stomach as, showing her belly button, black short shorts and similar black boots. She had on oval, black rimmed glasses and shocking red hair that was messy and spiky on one side but sleek, smooth and straight on the other.

"Man Konoha ninjas sure are weak. It's no surprise that Sasuke left such a pitiful village to gain power… right?" Karin looked up and stared straight at Sakura with amused yet interested eyes. For a second, she felt the dreary eyes pierce straight through her mask and directly at her emerald orbs.

Sakura's hand balled into a fist at once and glared directly back. "You wanna' try and prove that?"

Karin let out a mirthless laugh. "Sure, why – AUGH!" Her face suddenly turned to a look of twisted pain, shock and confusion as her body slammed deeper amongst the leaves and right onto the trunk of another tree before falling limply onto a branch below.

"Tch." Sakura shook her head to one side before locking her serious green eyes onto her target again. She twisted her ankle in circles to get warmed up. That first kick she had delivered right to that red-haired bitch's stomach was only the beginning.

"Cheap. Starting off an attack like that." Karin was clambering up the branch to stand up. Her arms and legs bore scratches and her lip was bleeding.

"This isn't a game. It's a real no-rule, all-out fight." Growled Sakura. "You're going to take back what you said about Konoha shinobi after this."

Using the back of her hand, Karin rubbed the blood from the side of her lips. "I don't think so." Her bleak black eyes thinned. "Your attacks are futile against me. I have excellent sense of chakra. While you have perfect control over yours, I can sense whether your next attack is monstrously strong or just normal taijutsu and hits." She paused to allow herself smirk. "In other words, I know whether your hits are going to be weak or strong and I can find a way to counter-attack."

For a moment, Sakura was silent, taking in everything her opponent was saying, and then one side of her lips went up in a slight grin. "We'll see."

Suddenly, she jumped up in a flash. Karin's smirk left her face and she scanned her surroundings fixedly, kunai held out.

"She's near." She whispered to herself. "I can feel her chakra…but where?"

"HYAH!" with one swipe of her strong legs, Sakura jumped from one of the taller trees and back down into the shadows of the mid-canopy and used her calves to bang into Karin's back and sweep her over the branch.

"Damnit." Karin cursed as she somersaulted from her free-fall and balanced out to land safely on the forest floor. Again, she was alone as she landed. Sakura had disappeared. "Tch. I know speed isn't your specialty. Just suddenly going fast and trying to confuse my senses isn't going to work for long."

"I know." She was there, standing opposite the red-head. "I'm not stupid." She added in an offended tone she would've used against a harmless argument with Ino. "Who says I'm going to do it again?" She raised a fist.

_She's concentrating chakra to her arm. It's going to be a big hit._

Karin braced herself to get ready and dodge last minute. However Sakura didn't charge towards her, as she moved, her knuckles were facing downwards. Karin's eyes narrowed. Then all of a sudden, Sakura brought a heavy, murderous punch right onto the leafy floor and using the force of her own hit, shoot back into the trees behind.

"What the - ?!" Karin teetered dangerously as the crack from the punch opened up to where she was. "Shit."

The ground was shaking non-stop, disabling Karin from being able to jump to somewhere else.

"Gotcha'." Came a voice from above.

Black pupils expanded as a shower of needles shot out from all directions from the trees above.

Incoherent swearing and sounds of pain could be heard as Sakura slid the last three poisonous needles through her finger gaps and directed them at the blob of red beneath her. At last the ground stopped moving, different pieces of rock and land layered over each other messily. Sakura landed right in front of a kneeling Karin who was clutching her shoulder and bleeding in several places. For an instant second Sakura recalled the same sight. But the one…the one covered in all these needles…happened to be Sasuke. The triumphant sneer she wanted to hold had disappeared.

Karin looked up, panting heavily. "We're not done yet."

"What?" Sakura shook herself out of her daze as Karin roughly pulled out one of the shining needles. "I could always put one of these on your captain."

Green pupils expanded this time and before Sakura could fully comprehend, Karin had amazingly got up and at a quick pace, ran back to where her unconscious captain lay.

"Wait. NO!"

She was at his body. Her arm was raised. In her hand were four sharp and very much poisonous needles. Her hand was lowering.

"NO!" with as much strength she could muster she charged straight at Karin and aimed a punch right for her face. And even without chakra at her hand, her punch had blown Karin back a few meters or so before she hit yet another tree and rolled out in a dazed and bruised state. Blood was running down her face and her glasses had broken.

Sakura couldn't care. She threw herself over her captain's body protectively, tears running uncontrollably down her face and slowly through the gap between her mask and chin.

"Karin." Came a voice. Sakura froze. She didn't dare look up. She knew it was him, not just from the voice or from the obvious presence of the strong chakra he was emitting. She _felt _it.

Then all of a sudden somewhere in her brain – in all thoughts, a cloud of dark black and red colour was slowly inking its way in.

_Is this…it's Sharingan! __Is this a type of genjutsu?_

It was clouding her over too. She felt limp and faint, like she was about to black out. She felt herself fall over the chest of her captain like a lifeless doll, her eyes about to close. But…

_No! I can't just give in like this again and do nothing. I've got to stay strong. _

Then bit by bit she tried to remember Kurenai-sensei's teachings and words among all the blackness covering everything.

_-Flashback_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well when a situation like that appears and you feel like the user's trying to blank out your brain or take over control of your thoughts... It's very hard though…" Kurenai trailed off in a warm smile as she cuddled the little baby in her arms. They were sitting on a park bench. It was a sunny day and the park was full of people, the atmosphere, comfortable and cozy.

Sakura returned the gesture of warmth.

"I know. I know. Of course I'm going to tell you."

Sakura looked down abashedly. It was still a surprise that Kurenai had out of the blue, when they bumped each other by coincidence at the supermarket, announced that her, Sakura, had potential in genjutsu learning, and offered her practices and lessons.

"I didn't pick you out for no reason Sakura. I've been so busy with the baby lately I've been really cut off from the shinobi world, and training you can help both me and you. I still have plenty of time with this little boy here." she stopped to look down at the sleeping baby bundled in her arms.

Sakura laughed. "Mm. And I can never thank you enough times." Kurenai was a person she admired nearly as much as Tsunade. She was such a strong woman both emotionally and physically. And she was in such good health and spirits after her loss. She wasn't as slim as she used to be but it made her look even better and healthier. Her thick black curls had grown longer and shaped out her gentle but serious face even more.

"There's no need. Anyway, back to our discussion? What you've got to do is focus chakra at your brain and push away whatever's trying to invade. I know it sounds ridiculous but it's also impossibly hard especially if your opponent is a high leveled genjutsu user. Another way would be happy thoughts. Thoughts that can make you strong and resist whatever's bad."

Sakura showed a perplexed look.

Kurenai sighed. "Genjutsu is a very mysterious technique. It twists both reality and fiction, it can interlock into thoughts, feelings and memories and sometimes it's not just about being a shinobi anymore and just being human and your will to fight back. The problem is…can you still think of such optimistic things in the worst case scenario…?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Concentrate. Think. Guh. Think of…You can do …this…think… Naruto…Ino…Hinata…Shisou…everybody else._

Then without warning a flame of chakra seem to burst to life somewhere in her, blinding out the black and red.

_Eating at Ichiraku with Naruto and Kakashi-sensei, seeing Ino talk to and beat up Sai, studying with shisou and Shizune nee-san…_

The small flame of chakra was slowly building up in size, overcoming the inky clouds.

_Spending time with Kurenai-sensei and her baby, going out with Hinata, Tenten and Ino, seeing Shikamaru and Temari-san banter around and mouth off – Sasuke-kun…_

Then abruptly the blue and white mix of chakra engulfed the black and red inside her. A deep sudden gasp and life sprang back to her eyes, the light-headedness vanished and she lifted herself from the body beneath her. Feelings and senses came rushing back to her as her surroundings and background came into full clear view.

Her arms were still over her captain. Her mask had slid off, her pink hair finally flailing freely around her shoulders. The red-haired girl was now standing…next to Sasuke. Her red hair was messy and tangled and she looked livid. Sasuke appeared indifferent. He was even taller and leaner than in the last three years they had come to meet again.

"How _the hell_ did she escape that?" she huffed.

"Karin." His voice was deep but she could hear the same unique tone to it that made her go crazy. "Get to Suigetsu. I'll finish things here."

"But Sasuke - ," her voice turned unbearably sweet and pout-ish.

"Go."

"But - ,"

"Before Suigetsu chops them to bits and leaves behind a big mess."

"It wouldn't matter - ,"

"Karin."

"Fine." She cast another blazing glower at Sakura before she disappeared into the cover of the trees.

A breeze blew by. Pink hair and midnight blue hair danced in it. Brilliant emerald eyes met dark, deep azure ones. His eyes had returned to the normal onyx blank pupils.

"Sasu - ,"

"Sakura, move."

"Wha-what?"

"Move."

Sakura saw his intention. "No!" she cried. "You're not going to kill him. I'm not going to let you."

He was expressionless but she could clearly read "it doesn't make a difference" all over him. "Before I kill you first."

She flared up. "Then go ahead and try."

"It'll be easier than swatting a fly."

Tears slid down her heart-shaped face to join at her chin and drip down. "Then go ahead. I'm always the weakest one that means nothing to you, don't I? You've severed all bonds you've had with me - if you even had any to start with."

"You think I won't?" he said quietly.

"It – it doesn't matter what I think." She choked.

He closed his eyes for a second. "For the last time, Sakura, move."

She shook her head, tears falling, lips pressed together tightly to stop from crying noisily.

"I – I won't - !"

"Sakura - _MOVE_!"

She obeyed in an instant. She herself had felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up as sensed the new but monstrously strong chakra and killer intent focused behind her.

As both Sasuke and Sakura leapt up from the ground and onto separate branches, a blunt, wrapped blade stabbed directly straight down onto the back of the ANBU captain.

Horror gushed straight into Sakura's eyes as more tears spilled out.

_Why didn't I…? At that second I just thought about my own life. What have I…?_

"Heh." The figure in black cloak with delicate red clouds printed on leaned his arm on the hilt, fingers positioned oddly, causing the sword to dig deeper into the now dead captain.

"No!"

"Nearly got you didn't I, _pinky_?"

She raised her eyes to the newcomer with flashing eyes. She had never encountered him personally but Rock Lee's vivid descriptions and story-telling was enough for her to confirm who it was.

She made a move to bound backwards, deeper into the forest to find the rest of her remaining teammates, regroup and get out of this muddle of a mission. But as she leapt back she felt something sidle past her arm, something thin, wiry – _string._

"Shit."

A trap. Using as much strength, she used her hands to reach for the tree trunk behind her and propelled into a back flip and up into a different bough. But as she somersaulted she could see the glint of yet another of the strong commonly shinobi-used-string in the sunlight.

_Crap. A double trap?_

In a quick flurry of movement, her feet coming in contact with the wood, she repelled off and swung onto a nearby branch.

She breathed a sigh of relief before setting her eyes back on the enemy. He looked up at her and leered his eerie shark-like grin, the humour not reaching the beady black eyes. She frowned as his fingers twitched oddly.

"What - ?!" her eyes widened in shock as the string, intertwined with chakra from the Akatsuki member, had snaked its way up the same tree and in a split second surrounded Sakura.

"Shi - !" as the chakra string wrapped around her, Kisame made a pulling motion, and with full force her body was rammed right at the tree trunk. Her head flung back in pain and already she was losing image of what was going on. She only heard one last thing but even without much conscience left, she felt instantly chilled.

"Itachi-san, I've found your cherry blossom."

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed that. Does anybody want more to come…? Anyway, please, please have a good heart, make a stranger's day special and type a review(: Thank you!


End file.
